Dashan Wang
Dashan Wang (王 大翔, Wan Daa Shian, Pinyin: Wang Da Xiang) is a recurring character that appears in the Metal Saga. He is the leader of the Chinese Team, Team Wang Hu Zhong who stays calm even in the most intense battles. His Beyblade is Rock Zurafa R145WB. Appearence Dashan has long dark hair with yellow highlights on the side. He has large, green eyes and a light skin tone. His build is slim and compact with an evident musculature that most likely comes from his martial arts style training. Over a red, white lined shirt is a high collared, white sleeveless coat with yellow fur trim. A pair of loose white pants end just above his ankles. On his arms is a pair of black, red and yellow fingerless gloves that come up to his elbows. A pair of dark blue and gray Chinese martial art shoes complete Dashan's clothing. Personality Dashan is a very calm but intense beyblader. Being the leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong he is constantly under the pressure of being the best in Bei-Ling. Dashan seems to handle pressure well most of the time unless he fails himself. He is a very confident, respectfull and loyal person who wishes to see the best in everyone. Dashan is very loyal towards his teammates and can be hard on them at times, but only for there own good and improvement. Anime Beyblade: Metal Masters Dashan Wang debuted when Gingka and the others arrived to China. After Gingka and Masamune recieve training they meet Dashan Wang who challenges Gingka. Da Xian Wang nearly defeats Gingka until Masamune interrupts the match and stops Dashan Wang from defeating Gingka. Da Xian returns Zurafa and walks away. Da Shan Wang is later seen yelling at Chao Xin after he defeats Masamune, telling him that he got lucky and could have easily been defeated. After Chiyun Li defeats Tsubasa, Dashan faces Gingka in the final match of the tourdament and is defeated. Dashan and Team Wang Hu Zhong are next seen in Russia helping Team Gangan Galaxy with tag team training to defeat Team Excalibur. Dashan next makes a cameo on television, where he is seen defeating a Beyblader in western attire. When Team Wang Hu Zhong faces Team Excalibur, Dashan does not battle but is seen in a flashback when he was becoming good friends with Chiyun. He is later seen with Kenta who tells them they met after Kenta challenged him and was defeated. They all have a friendly battle royal which ended in a no contest due to Ryo Hagane dressed as Phoenix. When Dr. Ziggurat activates the floating Hades City, Dashan helps Masamune fight against Julian Konzern and Argo Gracy and fends them off with the help of Nile. After Julian defeats Sophie and Wells, Dashan challenges him. During their battle he convinces Julian to turn on Ziggurat but not to end their battle, Dashan defeats him in the end. Beyblade: Metal Fury Dashan Wang is seen with the rest of Team Wang Hu Zhong over a video chat talking to Gingka and the others about the Legend Bladers. When Gingka his friends came back to the Beylin Temple for the regional tournament, Team Wang Hu Zhong led by Dashan welcomes them. Dashan then tells them about a mysterious man around Beylin who is found to be Johannes. Dashan challenges Johannes to a match that he ends up winning by forfeit from Johannes. Dashan entered with Chiyun as his partener in the regionals and they easily dominated the qualifying rounds together. They continue defeating another team to enter the next round, after Gingka and Yuki defeat Chao Xin and Mei-Mei. Dashan and Chiyun are the next to face them. Dashan and Chi Yun end up losing the match but respectfully cheer Gingka and co all the way to the finals. Battles Beyblade *Rock Zurafa R145WB: is Dashan's Beyblade in the manga and anime. Beast/Finishing Moves is the beast inside Dashan's Beyblade. *Strong Arm Flash: Dashan's first finishing move is Strong Arm Flash, he first used this attack in Episode 58 (anime). *Strong Arm Barrage: Dashan's second finishing move is strong arm barrage, he first used this attack in Episode 58 (anime). *'Storm Surge: Dashan's third finishing move is Storm Surge, he first used this attack in Episode 58 (anime).' *Extremely Tender Violence: Dashan's second finishing move is , he first used this attack in Chapter 24 (manga). *Crushing Blast: Dashan's fourth finishing move is Crushing Blast, he first used this attack in Episode 62 (anime). Gallery DXW.jpg DaGiraffe.jpg|Dashan and Zurafa ff.JPG gv.JPG DXW_JS.png Chi-yun.png|Dashan with Chiyun 3004902901 1 3 ulmXS4OG.jpg|Dashan and the rest of Wang Hu Zhong MFE4000YR_001.png|Team Wang Hu Zhong before Dashan and Gingka's battle Gingka vs Da Shan Wang.jpg|Dashan against Gingka Hagane MFE98_026.png|Dashan beginning his battle with Julian MFE98_029.png MFE98_030.png MFE98_038.png MFE98_042.png MFE98_052.png Little Da Xian Wang.png|Young Dashan Wang 365.jpg Trivia *He resembles Lee Wong, from the original series, in many ways. *In the English version he is voiced by the same person as Blader DJ on Beyblade, Julio, Spectra, Jake, and Aranaut on Bakugan and Boomer on Redikai. *When Dashan is practicing with other Chinese Bladers, he uses a generic bey instead of his normal Bey, Rock Zurafa. Category:Dashan Wang Category:Team Wang Hu Zhong Category:Big Bang Bladers